Kingdoms and Conflict
by Chemical-king-twoon
Summary: All the Kingdoms are at war with each other. Allen and his master Cross are travelers trying to make their way to the safety of home. But along the journey they are separated. Allen must find his way home but keeps getting himself into trouble. Can he make it out of this war alive? eventual yullen, hang with me here i just started writing this junk.
1. Chapter 1

A couple weeks ago all was peaceful, until the new Ruler of the East knocked down the first domino that caused the whole war. His father before him signed a treaty agreeing to help other kingdoms in time of need. After the father died his son took rule. He supposedly had shredded the treaty and closed the gates to the East. His intensions were to become isolated, but the West and South were outraged from the closed off East and attacked the boarders. Then the East responded with a declaration of war against all of them.

Cross and his apprentice Allen, were touring the Kingdom of the South at the time. Once the war broke out, they were forced to flee back to The Kingdom of the North. To the safety of their home Kingdom.

-One week later-

Allen and Cross were traveling along the border of the east and west kingdom leading up to the north kingdom. It was risky, but the north and south were on top and below of the east and west. So they had to pass through the East and West territory to get back home. They just had to be sneaky and avoid being caught by both sides. They traveled through a thick evergreen forest and kept a good distance away from the road to avoid contact with the enemy. The West territory had mountains on their border and the ever green forest was below it and spread across into some of the East territory. Cross relied in his compass to show them the right direction. The weather was warm and musky with a slight chilled wind, perfect for jeans and a sweatshirt. Allen wore his old hiking boots and tucked the ends of the baggy jeans into them. He wore a plain black long-sleeved shirt and a faded green jacket and loaded backpack slung across his shoulder. In the backpack was camping gear, hunting gear, and whatever else you needed to survive out in the wilderness. Cross wore something similar but his hiking boots and jacket were a lot more fancy and new than Allen's. Whenever Allen had mentioned getting new things cross would give him the same reply of "There is nothing wrong with what you have, wear your cloths until they are rags and use you gear until it breaks."

There was no point in arguing with the man, he was somehow always right. Allen came close a couple of times of buying some new gear and cloths but fear of his masters words triggered him into thinking the worst to happen. What if the newer gear didn't work or the cloths were destined to be completely ruined right after the purchase. Or what if they ran out of money and Allen used whatever amount they needed few day prior to the new things. Every time the fear of something going wrong took hold of him, and every time he put the items back on the rack.

Cross's little golden golem, Timcanpy, rested on Allen's head snuggled up between his silver hair and the hoodie. Cross told Allen to pull his hood up when they fled to hide the bright colors of his hair and Tim's golden color. It would make them an easy target if spotted and the whole point of traveling through the forests would be pointless. Allen tried to step around the thin sticks scattered across the forest floor. One crack and it would echo up to the Western mountains acting as the fence for the territory. Tim rustled in Allen's hood and tugged on his silver hair. Allen let out a small giggle, but it was not small enough. Cross whirled around and held his finger on his mouth signaling him to shut up_._

_Oh yeah, that's right_.

Allen remembered earlier that Cross mentioned to make no sounds. The South Kingdom's Army was close by, but they were traveling on the road closer to the East side. So that means if they were caught then they were done for. If the army got them there was nowhere to run but west, and their path was blocked by mountains. Allen followed close behind his master and was careful to watch his step.

They traveled in silence for about another twenty minutes when Cross came to a halt. Allen peered over his master's shoulder and his heart sank. About 10 meters away was a foot soldier. He wore a yellow scarf; yup that's a South Kingdom soldier. The north was green, east is blue, west is red, and the south was yellow. Each soldier was required to have some sort of color to tell who they serve. Cross knelt down and searched for a hiding spot. He spotted a thick tree to the left and began to crawl. Allen followed him. The tree was only thick enough to hide cross. Allen spotted a bush to the left of the tree and motioned to it, signaling to his master his intensions. Before he could move Cross grabbed his arm and pulled him over behind him. He whispered "Allen do not move any farther, see that wire?" Allen looked at him dumb folded but looked over at the direction he was about to head in. Then he saw it, a patch of sunlight reflected off a silver bell hanging on a thin wire that stretched from his bush to the soldier. The more Allen focused on the wire he observed that the wire was all over the place around the soldier. That poor guy was bait. But they were not killers, they travelers returning home.

The only way to avoid it was to go back the way they came and hide out in the mountains. Cross turned to Allen and signaled him directions.

Allen took one step back**.**

**Snap**_._

Crap, he triggered a wire. There was a loud crack as he felt vibrations from the tree limb splitting from above. It was a double trap. They set up an explosive from above in a tree that sent the poor tree's arms falling down towards the ground behind Allen and his master. Cross grabbed his shoulder shoved him "the mountains" he said "flee, I will catch up soon." Allen obeyed his master and ran as fast as he could. Of course the wires and bells were a problem too, he reached in his back pack and took out a knife to cut through any wires he could get tangled in. he kept it sheathed for safety. He heard more cracks and looked back. He could see that his master had taken out his pistol and was engaging in combat. He was about 5 meters away from the edge of the forest and could see the steep side of a mountain blocking his path. His eyes darted left and right to find a path way, then he saw it. A small split in the mountain. He could squeeze in there by standing, but if the caught him he was done for. He was running out of options. He glanced around his shoulder, he could no longer see Cross. But he did see the South's Army spreading across the forest.

_Bloody hell _

Allen was running out of options. The distance between him and the mountain chain was growing shorter and shorter.

_Okay. Option one, run like hell. Option two, climb like hell._

He was about a meter away from the base of the first mountain

_Oh my god make up your mind, think. If you climb, then that gives them a good target and you will be dead ten seconds flat. If you run you'll have a better chance, but then again they set up traps back there. Who's to say they won't be waiting up ahead? _

At the last minute Allen decided to run North alongside the base of the mountain chain and hope the enemy was not up ahead. He ran as fast as his feet could allow him. Every now and then one of his feet stomped on a rock. He was wearing down fast. The sound of whistle is what caused a halt in Allen. He stopped running and froze.

It didn't sound like a bird, nor did it sound like a whistle you could hear a cop use when directing traffic. It was soft, long, and the tone was even. It continued to whistle; with every whistle was a pause that was filled with silence. After a minute or so it seemed like a calm and comforting sound. He relaxed and let his fear melt away.

**Pop**

The sudden sound of a gun caught his attention. It forced him out of the tranquil state.

The whistling had stopped and panic took over. Before he started to run he felt a sharp pain bite into the back of his right leg. He fell onto his right knee and turned to see what was behind him. A row of foot soldiers were behind him. Each had some color of yellow on them. There was about three of them hot on his trail.

They were closing in on him. Allen tried to stand but fumbled back down on one knee.

**Pop**

Another bullet took a bite into his right shoulder. Adrenaline took hold of him.

_Move_

The Southern foot soldiers were closing in

_MOVE DAMN IT!_

Allen broke into a sprint. His heart pumping, feet pounding on the ground.

_Remember what Mana always said…_

"He's getting away! Shoot you asswipes!" called one of the soldiers.

**Pop, pop, pop.**

A few bullets flew past him, inches away from his ear. His hood began to flop out of place, Tim was holding into his hair and the task was becoming more difficult to maintain. Allen pulled his hood into place and pulled down on the draw strings. Tim loosened his tight grip on Allen's hair and relaxed in the now secure hood.

**Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop. **

More gunshots sounded off. Allen flinched and waited for more bullets to hit him. But none came. For the sounds of gunshot did not come from behind him, but from above. Allen glanced behind him and the three soldiers were gone from his field of vision. He stopped running and came to a standstill. He fully turned around and examined the area behind him. The south foot soldiers were collapsed, none of them were moving, and none of them were speaking.

Then he heard it again, the soft whistle. He looked up to the mountains and saw people. The mountain was very close to him and he examined them more thoroughly. There were several of them lined in a row perching on the edge of an opening on the mountain. It looked like a dent made between the highest and lowest peak. There were man made bridges and construction built in the dent, the architecture nearly merged in with the texture and color of the mountain.

"Heeyyy" One of them waved to him. He was too far away to make out the facial details, but he had orange hair and wore no color to mark who he was fighting for. But then again, neither did Allen. He wore a dark green jacket, but that was just camouflage. The man that waved at him took what looked like a board and stood on it, and then he began to slide down the side of the mountain on it. As he came closer Allen saw that he wore a green bandana. He sighed in relief.

_Good, he's from the North. I'm safe. _

Allen couldn't help but smile, he waved to the man that came closer and limped his way to greet him. Allen focused more on him as he slid closer. He wore an eye patch on the left eye and had a…orange scarf? Was that a fashion statement, color choice, or did it represent another purpose in the war?

The man jumped off his board before it collided with the ground and landed a few feet in front of Allen.

"Ah hah!" he said, "didn't fall this time!" the man grinned and turned to Allen.

Allen could now see that he was only a boy. Probably a few years older than him and Allen himself was only sixteen.

"I couldn't help but see you were in a bit of trouble there," the orange haired boy held out his hand, "please to meet you. You can call me Lavi." Allen took his hand and smiled, "Thank you Lavi, my name is Allen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lavi helped Allen up to his base in the mountain. There was a hidden stair way at the bottom. Lavi took Allen to the base's infirmary; luckily the bullets Allen took did not cause any serious injuries. The Infirmary was a small room with two metal tables in it. On the left side of the room against the wall it had two cabinets over a desk with a bucket of water and medical supplies organized on it. Under the desk was gallons of Bleach and cleaning supply, they were somewhat in/on a mountain so it's not like they could have anything fancy, just the basic needs to scrap by. A closet door was also on the right side of the wall next to the table. And lastly on the right side of the wall was another door with a restroom symbol on it. Allen sat on a metal table facing the far wall while Lavi stood behind him and worked on his shoulder wound. Timcanpy snuggled on Allen's lap and fell asleep. Allen's leg injury was already taken care of. The bullet had to be pulled out with tweezers and wrapped. The shoulder was a bit trickier; the bullet was launched in a little deeper. Allen had to take off all the clothing covering his torso for Lavi to dig around for the bullet.

"So Allen, uh, are you sure the other arm doesn't need treatment?" Lave asked.

Allen felt his face go red. His left arm, he was so embarrassed of it. He hated it, his arm looked severely deformed. It's been like that for as long as he can remember. But in a way, he was also grateful for it. After all it was...

"Err Allen?" Lavi asked

Yanked from thought Allen Replied "ah no its fine! It's always been like that." He then plastered on a fake smile to assure Lavi that he was fine. Lavi just smiled back.

"Alrighty, if you say so~"

They sat in silence for a while. Lave was still working on pulling out the bullet with tweezers. Allen could feel the cold metal digging around in his flesh. It hurt, but at the same time it didn't. Allen was still worried about the orange color of Lavi's scarf. He didn't want to be rude by asking, but the question if he was really safe kept itching at his mind. He decided to mention it, what could be the harm in it?

"Uhm...Hey, Lavi? About-"

"Ah Hah! Got ya you little bitch!" Lavi yelled.

Just as Allen was about to ask what was going on, his answer came with the pain of Lavi pulling out the bullet. He then did a little dance and held it up like a trophy.

The orange scarf swayed as Lavi did his little dance.

_What are you? _

Allen continued to focus on the scarf. It was old, he could tell by how dirty and tattered it was. The color was also faded? It's comparable to the old fake Christmas tree Cross had in his basement. It's been there forever, and Cross isn't going to spend money on a real tree every year, that would be wasting his precious whisky money. So every year Allen made the best of that old and flimsy tree that spent eleven months in a dark damp basement. Sometimes he would put Timcanpy on top to act as the star on Christmas morning, but Cross never noticed. Only the North and West Kingdoms celebrated Christmas. The South Kingdom does not, but lately it's beginning to become more popular in the East Kingdom. But after this war, who knows how much the world will change.

Having a scarf that defeated would make sense if he really did live up here in the mountains. But it's impossible to live up here; the base must have been built as a safe house, or something for the war. But Lavi had a green headband; didn't that mean he was siding with the North Kingdom? And if so then why were they hiding out on the West Kingdom's mountains? Were they spies?

"Allen?"

What if he was working with the West Kingdom, in some sort of small group alliance? It was possible and did make sense. The North Kingdom never wanted to go to war. The North has the second largest Military power, next to the East Kingdom, and barley uses it. The North Kingdom is not very involved. The East Kingdom sees everyone as out to get them and the West and South Kingdoms are like a bickering ex couple. The West and South are always either alliances, or bitter enemies.

A traitor maybe?

"Allen, uh buddy"

Allen snapped out of it "ah I'm sorry Lavi, what was your question?''

"I didn't really have a question. Haven't ya ever heard it's rude to stare, if I have something in my teeth you can tell me?"

Allen blinked a couple times. "I'm sorry" he put on a fake smile. "I was just lost in thought."

Lavi made his way over to the table and set the bullet and tweezers aside. He then picked up gauze, wrap, and disinfectant. He shuffled back over to Allen and started to patch up his shoulder.

"Mind telling what you're thinking about, ya looked pretty scary when focused." Lavi asked.

Allen held his breath and he felt his face go red.

_What if he knows I'm suspicious? He's capable off killing me. _

Lavi Interupted his thoughts again "Whoa dude, I admit you're a cutie, but in time of war is not time for a relationship."

_Bloody hell?_

"Ah Lavi! No no no no no, I was not thinking anything like that!" he felt his face become even more flustered. "I was just wondering about your scarf." He could felt Lavi pause in his patch work.

"What about it"

Allen began to fuss with his hands. "Well, the color is orange. But your headband is green. So, if it's alright to ask, whose side are you on?"

Lavi chuckled. "Well ya see kid, its neutral. We saved ya because that's just what we do. We're not really on anybody's side."

"Then what's with the different colors?" Allen asked

"Well the group I'm with helps out people like you. This whole damn war is high school drama." Lavi then took a step back and put a hand to his forehead, "West Kingdom, what should I do? East Kingdom does not like me anymore. Oh wait I have an idea, let's go trash his house. Then start shit with North Kingdom for not helping."

Lavi then got back to work with Allen's shoulder. "Something like that."

Allen turned to him. "Why did you help me?"

Lavi smiled. "Ya see kid; I'm originally from the north. The scarf if just something I've had for a long time. We sneak around different Kingdoms and help out the citizens in need. We also rescue kidnapped citizens that are imprisoned. In the West or South, when you're turned into the authorities as a non-citizen or any kind of military position in another kingdom, they are made either slaves or forced into their army."

Lavi then finished wrapping Allen's wound and tied the bandages off. Allen slowly stood up and faced him. He help Timcanpy who was still sleeping. His eyes wide and sparking, as a child would when praised.

"Lavi that's so awesome! I didn't know there were people like you in this world. That's just amazing!" he beamed. Lavi grinned ear to ear and ruffled his hair.

"Well I wouldn't say amazing kid." Lavi then Tapped Timcanpy on the head, "your quite a mystery yourself. Mind telling me what you were doing traveling up the West kingdom and East Kingdom's boarders?"

Allen set Tim down on the table and started to dress himself.

"Well ya see me and my Master..." Then realization hit him. He smacked himself in the forehead.

_Burn it all to hell he forgot about Master Cross!_

Allen rushed through his story, "meandmastercrossweretouringtheSouthwhen"

Lavi slapped a hand over Allen's mouth. "Hold on kid! Slow it down, I don't speak gibberish."

Allen inhaled a deep breath and started over.

"My Master and I were traveling home to the North. We got caught in a trap set by the South and were separated. Then you saved me. You wouldn't have happen to see my Master would you? He has long red hair and wears half a mask over his face."

"Hold on kid, you're not a slave are ya?" Lavi questioned.

"No! I am his apprentice."

"Oh, well sorry kid. I've only seen you."

Just as Allen finished dressing the door burst open. It smacked against the wall and bounded back. Before the door could smack back shut the person who threw it open stopped it before it could close. The hand that stopped the door looked ancient as the Southern Kingdom's scrolls themselves. It was wrinkled and veins popped out. The fingernails were long and black. A small man stepped through the door way. He was short, and oh so very old. But still young enough to be punching open doors. He was bald except for a spot on top of his head where there was a pony tail containing a mop of fuzzy grey hair. His glare was surrounded by deep black pools painted around his eyes.

"Lavi, they have returned." The old man said.

Lavi paused before saying anything. He looked scared. "What's the damage this time?"

"Zero causalities, and zero injuries. The mission was a success." The old man said

Lavi's face lit brighter than the sun and he fist bumped the air. The old man smiled and nodded towards Allen.

"Is this the young one I heard you helped rescue?"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah, I already tended to his wounds. If you can make more of that miracle cream, then it could be completely healed in a week."

The old man nodded and responded. "I will make more in a little while. Come to the lounge when ready." He then left, leaving the heavy metal door open. Allen look at Lavi with a curious expression. Lavi just responded with yet another smile. He wavered around the room for a while before turning to Allen.

"Wait here and rest, I will be back in a little while" Lavi said. He then went over to the closet door and pulled out a cot, blanket, and pillow. He set it up next to the metal table he used to patch Allen up.

"You can rest here. Space is limited and if your wounds reopen then you'll already be here. Use the cot; I can assure you it's much more comfortable than a metal table." Lavi then winked and walked over to the door way. He looked at Allen once more before dimming the lights and saluting him. Then he left the infirmary, shutting the metal door with a 'thud' behind him. Allen sprawled out on the cot; he set Timcanpy next to his head on the pillow. He heard the ticking noise of a clock. He didn't see one hanging on the wall though. He glanced over at the table with medical supplies and saw a small clock set up on it. It was 9:21 pm. He laid back down and stared at the dimmed ceiling.

_I wonder what kind of mission has zero casualties and zero injuries._

_A spy mission maybe?_

Allen sifted in his position.

_I wonder if Master cross is okay_

He shook his head.

_Of course that bastard is okay._

Allen tried to sleep, but every time he drifted into the welcoming darkness, he snapped back awake. He glanced back over at the small clock on the table. 11:14 pm. The dim light made small reflections off the glass bottles neatly organized on the table. He could hear murmuring down the hall. He has been able to hear them ever since Lavi left. But as time ticked by the voices grew louder. The muttering was equivalent to the pitter patter sound the rain makes against the window pain. Allen used to be scared of thunderstorms, when Mana was still alive he would help him sleep through the storm. He would sit next to Allen by his bedside and talk to him. That's all it took, just the sound of talking. Allen paid attention to stories he would tell him and focus on that instead of the booming thunder. Eventually, it didn't matter what was being said, the words that spilled from Mana's mouth sounded like a song. He was constant with what he said, and it all flowed together like a melody. Allen didn't realize it, but the more he thought of Mana, the more he drifted off to sleep.

A booming laugh grabbed Allen out of his pit of sleep and threw him out. The laugh came from down the hall. Allen slowly made his was way out of the comfortable cot and stood up. He was still hazy and used the cot to lean on and keep himself up. He was thirsty. Allen took slow and steady steps over to the table with medical supplies on it. His eyes searched for a bottle of water, but he could not find one. He was not so sure about the water in the bucket. As they always say, better safe than sorry.

Allen made his way to the door and pulled it open, the infirmary he was in looked to be in the middle of the hallway. There were open window panes lining one side of the hall and the other a row of doors including the one Allen opened. All the doors were exactly the same. He could see the night sky, it was filled with stars and a bright moon, lighting the sky. The moonlight spilled through the window panes lighting the hallway. On the left side faded into darkness. The right side had a flickering light at the end of it. Allen cracked his door open to mark which door to return to, then he staggered toward the light at the end of the hall. The closer he got, the louder the voices were.

As Allen approached the end of the hall, there was another door. It was large and wooden. The finish on it was old. The door was scratched all over and the sun bleached out the color. It was cracked open, and Allen peeked into it. The room was a large circular room. It had a lower level in the middle that was two steps down. It had a fire pit in the lowered level. The main level had tables scattered around with chairs setting on top of them. A pair of double doors was to the left side that looks like what led to a kitchen. Several men were scattered on the few steps that led to the fire pit. Allen recognized one of them men as Lavi. He held what looked like a rope, or some sort of hair tie. It was beautiful; maybe it was a gift from a girlfriend to remember her by or something. Another man looked quiet young, maybe the same age as Lavi. He was sitting right next to him; he had purple markings under his eyes that led down to his cheeks. The old man from earlier sat behind Lavi. There were some other men around them, but Allen could not identify as anybody he saw earlier. The one with purple markings threw his hands up

"Man that was too easy! He didn't suspect a thing!"

Lavi smirked, "I wouldn't think that, Deisha, your brother is smarter than that. I think he let us go easy. Don't get caught next time. With the report I received earlier I thought you guys didn't get caught. But after hearing this I'm quite surprised. I think maybe the new ruler has gone soft."

Deisha snorted, "Soft is not the word, and he's not my brother! Well I guess I could consider him one. The main reason is that our master would never let him hear the end of it if something happened to me. I'm untouchable!"

"Yes but that does not give you immunity." Another man said.

"He's right, we were just let off with a warning this time. It's only a matter of time before we are tracked down. I would not be surprised if he sent spies after us to discover our location." Said an unrecognizable face.

Deisha growled then stood up. "He's not as cold hearted at you guys think! So what, who cares if there is a neutral party in this war? It's not hurting anything saving innocent people's lives!"

Allen saw Lavi nod

_Who are they talking about? Maybe an enemy general or something?_

The fire in the fire pit crackled and popped in the silence. A man touched Deisha's shoulder and muttered something. Allen could not hear it very well and leaned in a little. The door made a slight squeak at Allen's touch. The old man's eyes shot over at his direction and Allen jumped behind the door.

_Bloody hell, what am I doing? What's the point he already saw me. _

Allen once again peeked his head in and could see that Lavi and the old man were now both staring at him. None of the other men were staring at him though. Lavi then stood up and excused himself and made his way to the door. Allen stepped aside for Lavi to come through. Lavi opened the door and stepped through and shut it again. He didn't look angry, just confused. Before Lavi could say a word Allen beat him to it.

"Ah- I'm sorry Lavi, I was just thirsty and didn't know-"

"It's alright Allen, but I will need to know what you heard." Lavi said.

Allen looked down to the floor. He felt ashamed. Not for eavesdropping, but for being caught.

"I just head from the 'man that was too easy' part up until now."

Lavi sighed and smiled, "so you've only been up for five minutes?"

Allen nodded. Lavi then patted his head. "Alright buddy, I'll get ya some water, just stay right here."

Lavi disappeared through the big wooden doors, he heard Lavi's footsteps fade away til the clicking of another door sounded from inside. Then there was nothing but the noise of the men talking once again and crackle of the fire.

Allen ignored it this time. He was already embarrassed of being caught once, he was not going to let it happen again. He did pick up a few things from Deisha, he couldn't help hearing. Deisha was just too damn loud, his laugh was the one that woke him up.

"Common the guys not that scary, he just-"

"-Can't possibly be scared of a pretty boy are ya!?"

Allen heard Lavi's footsteps return. Before he knew it he emerged from the door again and had three water bottles.

"Here, I'll walk you back" said Lavi with a warm smile.

Allen smiled in return and followed him back down the hall to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen awoke the sound of the creaky door. He was startled at first but looked over only to see it was Lavi. He was carrying another water bottle in his hand. Last night Allen only drank two of the three Lavi gave him.

"Shoot, I tried not to wake you up. Looks like you're a light sleeper Allen!"

Allen stood up and leaned against the metal table for support.

"How are ya feeling?" Lavi asked

"A little sore but better than yesterday" Allen replied.

"Here, gramps made more healing ointment for your wounds."

"Thank you"

"Hey don't thank me yet, now sit down so I can treat your wounds."

Allen sat back down on the metal table and Lavi helped him take his shirt off and the bandages underneath. His flesh was still bloody and sticky. It sung from the exposure to the chilling air.

They sat in silence while Lavi helped with farther treatment to Allen's bullet wounds. The small clock on the little table made its ticking noise, the more Allen listened his mind slowly created a beat to it.

A melody

A tune

A rhythm

A Song

Allen went back to thinking of Master Cross and his current whereabouts. Some of the happiest times Allen had with his master were around the holiday times. Master Cross liked to enjoy himself at taverns during holiday times. Allen did too, but for different purposes. There was always music. People were always so joyous. And dancing, they were always dancing to the live musicians gathered in the bar playing music until the sun rose. Allen himself didn't dance but he liked to listen and watch.

Before he knew it he would think of Mana as well, and the times they had together. Once when they were in the most central part of the North Kingdom, they traveled with a man who owned an accordion and a monkey. He was nice and happy man, one of those people who were happy just to be alive and kicking. The monkey's name was Albert, and the man's was Dusty. They didn't team up with the man though with their street performances, they just met up at the end of the day and combine the money made to afford food and shelter for the night. Those times with Mana were difficult, but they were the best moments in his life. Shortly after they parted ways with Dusty and Albert, Mana died. Then when cross took over as his guardian food and shelter were easier, but the work his master put on him was the most difficult. When he met Dusty again a few months later he was shocked at Allen's physical condition. Then he argued with Cross to let him take guardianship over Allen. But cross wouldn't hear it. Growing up with Cross as a guardian was tough but he made it, and in the end was probably for the best. Allen learned all sorts of stuff like how to cook, clean, do the laundry, play cards, basic street smarts, and what kind of people to avoid. Allen also knew a lot on how to get out of sticky situations with thugs, oh how much he dislikes thugs. He hated how much he knew on the subject of criminal activity. But hey, Cross was a magnet when it came to that and you got to learn to run away from it.

Tick

Tock

_Bloody hell I spaced out again_

Allen noticed Lavi had finished treating Allen's wounds and he set aside the miracle healing ointment. He took his shirt and dressed his torso once more.

Allen looked up at Lavi, but he was just sitting there looking at the door.

"Lavi? What's wrong?" Allen asked

"Shh!"

Allen listened

Nothing

"Lavi what is it?" Allen asked again

Lavi bolted up and went over to the closet. He took out a back pack and started to cram as much medical supply into it as possible.

"Allen get ready, we've got to move"

"Wait what's going on?"

Lavi halted in his movements and slowly made his way over to Allen. Once he was in front of him he leaned over his and whispered in his ear.

"This base has been under surveillance of an unknown enemy spy. And I was too much of a fool to not notice him until now."

Allen's felt his heart stop, he slunk back into the cot and Lavi turned on his heels to the door.

"Do me a favor, finish off the backpack. I will be back, give me five minutes." Lavi said, and disappeared from view behind the door and into the hallway. Allen didn't waste any time packing the medical supplies.

_I wonder if this has anything to do with their last mission. What if there is a traitor in this group. But why would such a harmless group that goes around and saves people have a traitor?_

Allen pack the rest of medical supply on the table in the back pack and started looking through the cabinets for stuff he could squeeze into the pack.

Tick

Tock

The small clock. Allen picked it up and looked at it for a moment. He's only been here for barley a day, but he was already so attached to the little clock. He couldn't just leave it for dead. Allen then slipped the small clock into the backpack. He was able to fit most of the Medical supplies into the backpack, when he finished packing it he set the backpack aside and sat on the cot and waited for Lavi. He could hear the muffled ticking noise of the clock crammed in the backpack. He sat for what seemed like ten minutes when Allen decided to lay down. He lay in complete silence once again, and then he heard it; and felt it. Small vibrations and a slight echo.

They were not footsteps.

They were not from the Hallway.

They didn't come from below.

They came from above.

Lavi was right. Someone was here, their motivation is unknown. But they were here, above, in the ventilation system.

_Are they here to merely watch, or are they out for blood?_

Allen sat back up and jumped to his feet. The pain from his bullet wounds caused him to slump to his knees. He let out a slight hiss in pain and grabbed the side of the cot to help him to his feet once more. He had to move.

_Move_

_Find Lavi and flee _

Allen fumbled with the backpack and scrambled to the door. He peered out into the hall way to find it empty. The windows on the opposite side of the hallway were open. Wide open. He peered out the window directly across from him. It was a long drop from the side of the mountain to the forest floor. He couldn't see anyone, or rather anything moving at all. The sound of footsteps made his heart stop. The sound was extremely close to him but he didn't hear them approach from afar. The footsteps sounded as if they suddenly appeared. He pretended to play dumb and be entranced by the view from the window.

_The hell am I doing? I'm just asking to be killed._

Allen expected to be pushed out the window so he gripped the windowsill with all his might. He slowly turned to the direction of the footsteps and froze. There only a few feet away was a girl. She just stood there and gazed at him. There was a smirk plastered on her face and a lollypop stick sticking out of her mouth. She had wild short black hair and was dressed in a white and purple school uniform.

_Purple? What does that stand for?_

She giggled and took the lollypop out of her mouth.

_Who is this? It's like she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Wait but what if she is with Lavi's group? _

"Ah little girl, you shouldn't be out here, everyone here is in danger. We should find Lavi before something bad happens." Allen said.

The girl game him a confused look. Allen then held out his hand to her, "common."

The girl just looked at his outstretched hand, and then she busted out into laughter.

The girl laughed so hard he could see tears collect in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve and continued to laugh at him.

"You-you ditz! Bwahahahah!' she shrieked at him.

Allen was too shocked for words.

_What is so damn funny? _

They both stood there in the hallway and Allen watched her continue to laugh.

Allen started to fumble with his clothes to make sure he put them on correctly and make sure his appearance wasn't what she was laughing at.

"M-Miss? Mind I ask you what is so funny?" Allen said.

The girl's laughing then died out.

"You're a funny boy Allen" the girl said.

_How did she know my name?_

"Pardon?" Allen asked

"I said you are funny. Don't make me repeat myself Allen."

"How did you know my name is Allen?"

The girl just smirked at him and popped her lollypop back in her mouth.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The girl giggled once more before a doorway appeared behind her. It was shaped like a heard and beautifully decorated. The girl turned and waved to him before throwing open the doors and stepped one foot in, Allen tried to see what was on the other side of the magic door but all he could see was blackness. The girl then turned around,

"We will meet again soon! See ya my Allen! ~" She called, and then slipped into the black doorway.

The doors slammed shut and disappeared leaving Allen alone in the hallway.


End file.
